


Pomegranates

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fruit, Goddesses, Grocery Shopping, Mornings, Other, Pomegranates, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: Writing Prompt:You have often described your girlfriend as a goddess and why wouldn't you after all she is beautiful, wise 9 feet tall, has eyes that literally glow with holy fire, is well into her ten thousands, and most of all, charming, and caring.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)





	Pomegranates

You have often described your girlfriend as a goddess and why wouldn't you after all she is beautiful, wise 9 feet tall, has eyes that literally glow with holy fire, is well into her ten thousands, and most of all, charming, and caring.

-

Notes:

Drabble, ~500 words

-

Their cart squeaked as it rolled down the aisle, they’d gotten one of the ones with something caught in the wheel, and was not bothered enough to switch it out. Today was their day off, they had two (2!) whole days off, in a row! They might add. A rarity in itself.

There were a few other people in the grocery store this early, as most people slept in around 7am. For Lero, though, dating a goddess had its perks, not needing sleep as much as others was one of them. She rarely went out though, being 9 feet tall alone would draw eyes, but coupled with her lovely flame filled eyes and charm enough to sway all the devils in the land.

‘Pomegranates are her favorite’, They thought, it was a weird fruit, a shell full of seeds, but the seeds are what you eat instead of the pulp, or the ‘meat’ of the fruit.

‘It’s an oddly specific fruit. Well, persephone, and the seeds, and the, yeah I guess it makes sense, the seed being the meat part is weird though.’

While wandering the produce section, and eyeing the pomegranates in the middle corner by the oranges, their phone rang,

“Hey %̶̨̡̩̤̤̰̲͖̣̲͒͊͛̐̓͘͜͠(̵̧̲̘̀̊̌̾̋̄͒̏̏͌̉͌̕*̴͕̯̋͝#̸̡̠̺̜̮̻̱͓͓̙̠͚̻̝̻̉̍̈͗͗̑̒̇̋̽̈́͒^̸̠̱̗͍͒&̵̤̞̱͑̐̍̂͆͛̔̈́̓̅͑̐͐, I’m still at the store, did you want me to get anything else?”

  
  


“Yeah, _I_ was wonder _ing_ if you could get some Tur _bin_ ado Sugar, if you can find it, I know it’s _a_ r _ar_ er item.”

“oh yeah, sure, I’ll look in the baking section, anything else hon’?”

“No, that’s it, _see_ you in _a_ bit!”

“Ok, byyee”

“B _ye_ e”

Lero clicked a button, and put their phone back into their pocket, the silence of the store once again filling their ears. A few pomegranates and a bag of sugar with light brown crystals later, Lero was on their way to the cashier, making a mental note of how much they would owe, around $20 or so for all the items in their cart.

  
  


The cashier was cheery, with smiling eyes above a blue medical mask, and gloved hands. Their own mask was rainbow in colour over a blue medical mask just the same, and they were right, $25.72 was the total. 

All of their items filled two bags, and they left the cart in the stall next to their car, ready to speed home to their love.


End file.
